


Goodnight Noises Everywhere

by SharkGirl



Series: The Nanny Named Lance [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Nanny, Cliche, Cute, Domestic, Flirty, Goodnight Moon, M/M, Nanny!Lance, Single Father!Lotor, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 12:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12531488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: “Oh, Mr. Sincline!” he gasped when he pulled back, but then quickly slapped a hand over his mouth. His gaze darted to the door. He was afraid he’d woken the baby with his outburst. He hadn’t. Thank goodness.





	Goodnight Noises Everywhere

**Author's Note:**

> Because Alex thought I should share this on Ao3, as well. hehe.  
> Prompt #46 Nanny/single parent AU for Lancelot, requested by @spn-samifer on tumblr.
> 
> Title taken from the book, Goodnight Moon, which Lance is quoting in the first paragraph.  
> (more notes on the AU at the end)

Lance was no longer looking at the book, the words long since memorized. He gently rocked the baby, a hand on her back and another supporting her freshly diapered rump, while he softly whispered, “Goodnight stars…goodnight air…” He craned his neck to catch a quick glimpse of her tiny face, relaxed in sleep. He smiled. “Goodnight noises everywhere.”

Gingerly, he moved one hand up to support her head and then carefully placed her atop her crib mattress, brushing one of her pale curls out of her face before smiling down at her slumbering form.

“Goodnight, little Honey,” he breathed and then, silent as a mouse, crept out of her room and shut the door, placing his hand against the wood and turning the knob to dampen the sound of the click.

He took a step back and held his breath, waiting to hear if she would wake again now that he was no longer rocking her. But, after several seconds passed, he deemed it safe and made to walk down the hall.

He didn’t make it far, however, because the moment he turned on his heel, he ran smack dab into another man, his nose pressing against the other’s hard chest, covered by a starchy dress shirt. The button probably left an indent in his skin.

“Oh, Mr. Sincline!” he gasped when he pulled back, but then quickly slapped a hand over his mouth. His gaze darted to the door. He was afraid he’d woken the baby with his outburst. He hadn’t. Thank goodness.

When he turned back to face her father, the older man didn’t look upset. In fact, he was studying Lance was a curious expression.

“She likes you,” he said after a moment.

Lance blinked and then smiled. He’d forgotten how blunt his employer, Lotor, could be. “I like to think so,” he replied. “I like her, too.”

“I see.” Lotor glanced toward the door. “I suppose I’ve missed my chance to say goodnight.”

At that, Lance frowned. He’d been working as his live-in nanny for two months now and he could count the times on one hand that Lotor had gotten to see his daughter while she was awake and alert. It made his heart ache.

“If you’re quiet-” Lance began, but Lotor shook his head.

“I don’t want to run the risk of waking her,” he said. “Especially after you read her that lovely bedtime story.”

Lance flushed. “Oh. You heard that?” It wasn’t like he’d done something out of the ordinary. Most nannies read to their kids. But he always seemed to get flustered around the master of the house.

“I’m sorry I eavesdropped,” Lotor went on. “I heard you finishing up and thought I might…” He trailed off, biting his lower lip as if stifling a chuckle. “I thought I might catch one of your songs.”

Now Lance’s face was beet red. It was one thing to be caught reading. But Lotor had heard him sing before? How embarrassing! Though, it did always seem to calm the baby down.

“Sorry,” Lance managed, offering a sheepish little grin. “You’ll have to catch my show tomorrow night.”

“Perhaps I shall,” Lotor breathed, reaching a hand up smoothing down some of Lance’s hair.

Oh, it was probably a mess. Bath time had turned into a disaster of sorts. Speaking of which, he needed to clean up the bathroom. “I should-”

“You called her ‘Honey’,” Lotor noted, his hand still hovering close to Lance’s cheek. So close that Lance was sure the other could feel the heat radiating off of it.

“Oh, yeah.” He ducked his head. “It’s just my little nickname for her,” he explained. “Since ‘Honerva’ seems a bit mature for an eight-month-old.” He swallowed before wetting his lips nervously under the other’s heavy stare. “Does it bother you?”

“On the contrary,” Lotor said, finally resting his hand on the side of Lance’s neck, the pad of his thumb brushing just under his jaw and sending sparks of  _something_ shooting through his veins. “I find it quite charming,” he whispered before leaning in close.

Lance’s breath caught. Was he going to kiss him? It was probably a breach of Lance’s contract. But, as Lotor drew closer, he figured it would definitely be worth getting fired.

However, just before their lips brushed, a tiny cry erupted from the bedroom, startling them both. 

Honey was awake.

There was a warm puff of air against Lance’s lips and then Lotor pulled back. “I suppose I should leave you to your work then?” he asked, though his eyes shined with a promise of a continuation sometime later.

Lance nodded dumbly and then cleared his throat, mustering up the courage to flirt back. “After I tuck her back in, would you like the same treatment?” he offered, batting his eyelashes.

Lotor raised his brows, blinking in surprise. Then a slow smirk spread across his face. “Now that _is_  a hard offer to decline.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’d like to imagine that the two have been dancing around each other since Lance arrived. He’s actually Baby Honey’s twelfth nanny. The others didn’t last long because of Lotor’s cold temperament (which Lance has obviously melted)
> 
> Also, I didn’t kill off his wife or anything. Honey is the result of a one-night stand and was dropped off at Lotor’s doorstep, nameless, with a note and the clothes on her back. Lotor is probably in line to become the next CEO of his father’s company or something. Cliche Cliche Cliche~ The end!


End file.
